Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a data maintenance method for a data storage device, and in particular to a triple-level cell data maintenance method.
Description of the Related Art
Flash memory is considered a non-volatile data-storage device, using electrical methods to erase and program itself. NAND Flash, for example, is often used in memory cards, USB flash devices, solid state devices, eMMCs, and other memory devices.
Flash memory such as NAND Flash uses a multiple-block structure to store data, wherein flash memory uses floating gate transistors. The floating gates of the floating gate transistor may catch electronic charges for storing data. However, the electronics might undergo losses from the floating gate due to the operation of the flash memory or various environmental parameters, which can affect data retention. The Triple-Level Cell (TLC) of the flash memory is much more easily affected by the environment than a Single-Level Cell (SLC) or a Multi-Level Cell (MLC). It should be noted that the eMMC module is generally mounted on a motherboard. Therefore, the eMMC modules will pass through the high-temperature stove along with the motherboard, which might lead to data loss.